My Best Friend's Wedding
by Ronin Kaze'ou
Summary: Michiru's life was disorganized when her best friend called to announce her engagement to the brother of Michiru's editor-in-chief.  It was Wednesday night and her best friend wants her to be her maid of honor on an afternoon church wedding on Sunday.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own sailormoon.. I don't own the story of My Best Friend's Wedding... I just borrowed everything for entertainment...

script was based from the motion picture c/o .com/scripts/My-Best-Friend'

with a few modifications for our beloved sailormoon characters.. hope you like it...

My Best Friend's Wedding: Chapter One

A new dish was added on a restaurant's regular menu and the "Palette Pages" was invited to taste and maybe write something positive for the restaurant's new add-on. Taiki was enjoying a glass of wine while he and one of his feature writers (and close friend as well) wait for the evening's meal. For Taiki, Michiru is the best choice for this assignment. Not only he knows that the article can be added for next month's issue, but he'll sure enjoy a dinner with his lesbian friend.

"A variation on our squid ink risotto. Trace of Moselle, to sweeten the stock. Don't kill us on this one, it's a long shot Michiru." One of the Captain's said as he placed the moist lump of black rice before her. She takes a surprisingly small amount, rolls it over her tongue. Makes dead flat eye contact with Taiki. And nods, it's actually quite nice. The Captain breathes with relief. She turns her dark eyes to him. The tone says they're pals...

"I'm writing it up as inventive and confident. Which it is. Off the record, I'll need an extra boat of the ink. Or a salt shaker." The Captain of the restaurant nods and leaves her with Taiki still playing with his wine glass.

"This fellow from Newsday ever call?" Michiru just shrugs as she pulls a cellular phone out of a large, jumbled bag.

"I'll buzz my machine. Inventive and confident, yeh?" She dials while Taiki tries the Risotto.

"Needs salt"

"Is Newsday a real interview, or just some cute guy you're setting me up w..."

"... I don't send you men, anymore. You don't know what to do with them."

"Sometimes I do. Like for two months."

"... weeks." Taiki corrected her as she listens to the first recorded message form her Answering Machine.

"_Hey… It's Haruka." _

Michiru's face immediately lit up the dimmed restaurant upon hearing Haruka's voice.

"_God, it must be, what, months, huh? I can't wait to talk to you. I'm in Chicago at the Ritz Carlton... Call me four in the morning,whatever, we gotta talk."_

"Who called? The man of the moment?" Taiki asked as he pushed the plate of Risotto back her way.

"No, no, the opposite. That's my best friend, Haruka Tenoh. She sounds desperate to talk."

"The wandering sportswriter major in motor sports minor in track and field. I didn't know you two had a past." Taiki questions her as she answers him with a knowing look.

"Sophomore year at Yale we had this one hot month. And, you know me, I got restless..."

"Yes, I know you. You got restless."

"So I get up the nerve to break her heart. I tell her I wanna go straight as an arrow, and you know..."

"I know..."

"And she gets this... look. She says,I knew I couldn't hold your interest, - which, of course, makes me feel like the shallow bitch I've always been..."

"I agree on that thought.." Michiru ignores his remark and settled on giving him a death glare and continues her story.

"Then she says… But what makes me want to cry. Is I'm losing the best friend I ever had… And when she said it, I knew. I felt the same. So I cried. For maybe the third time in my life. And I kissed her. And we've been best friends ever since." She stops for a while to swirl her glass of wine.

"Nine years, we've seen each other through everything. Losing jobs, losing parents, losing lovers... Travelled all over, we've had the best times. The best times of my life, maybe. Just drinking and talking. Even over a phone."

"Kindred spirits." Taiki suggested while the waiter pour a refill for his glass.

"No, she's nothing like me. She's like you. Only gay. She's the salt of the earth. Kind and loyal and generous. The one constant thing in my life, is she'll always be there."

" She's still in love with you."

"Maybe. But it never gets in the way."

"Well, she has a true friend in you. Whenever my brothers tell someone how steadfast I am, it makes me sound boring."

"Solid and genuine is not boring. Haruka can be completely insane..." Michiru continues her story while a young waiter arrives. Sets a boat of black squid ink beside her plate.

"There was this one night in Tucson, like six years ago... we got amazingly drunk, I mean, Keith Richards time... God, I haven't thought of this in so long... I can even believe we did this..." Taiki sees the waiter listening to Michiru as well, so he gestures to her with his eyes. So she looks up.

"Could you give us a minute? You won't miss much, I promise there was no sex." The waiter reddens and disappears.

"I've lost interest." Taiki said as he drinks from his glass, ignoring the Risotto in front of them.

"She takes a razor from her vanity kit, cuts her fingertip,takes my hand, does the same to me..."

"Blood oath."

"She says, Swear. When we're both 28, if we've never been married... we marry each other!" She pauses and eats a few strands from her risotto. "See, she figured that would be a sign from God, or someone of comparable authority, that we'd misunderstood our destinies. We never talked about it again. I don't know what made me think of..."

"I do." And everything. Stops. She lifts her spoon, mesmerized by the gravity of his tone. "You'll be 28 in three weeks. How old is she?"

"You think..." She said as she stuffs her mouth with risotto.

"Desperate. To talk."

"She's not proposing marriage, there's no way I'm buying one word of th..."

"Then why are you compulsively eating? If you're not hysterical?"

"She can't do that to me!"

"We're about to find out."

"When I turn her down... We'll never be the same… "

"I have a suggestion..."

"I'll have to kill myself before I call her."

"That was it."

Later that night Michiru did not kill herself but settled in practicing her "it's-not-you-it's-me" speech while brushing her teeth. After contemplating on how her discussion with Haruka should flow, she grabbed her phone and sat on her bed while she dials Haruka's contact number in Chicago.

"Hello?"

"Good evening. You've been enrolled in the Obscene Call Of The Month Club,and th..."

"Hey! God, it's so good to hear your voice. I've been calling for days!"

"Yeh, well my old machine kept eating messages. I tried constructively ignoring it in hopes of improvement, but finally..."

"Look, I have to ask you something… Something so incredibly important,that if you turn me down, I don't know what I'll d..." Hearing Haruka starting, Michiru thinks on how her plan should go.

"I just have to tell you this one thing first, okay? I mean this will hand you the biggest laugh of your adult life... I was thinking about you, and I remembered this unbelievably insane night we spent together in Tucson,like a thousand years ago? I mean, there's no way you could possibly remember the..."

"Are you kidding? I think about that night all the time. But it's not why I called. I called because I met someone." Michiru felt she's going to have a heart attack but didn't miss the last part of Haruka's words. She met someone and there is something more since Haruka's voice seems too excited.

"Well, that's great. You haven't really had anybody since Dingbat Jennylee..." Michiru said as she stood up from her bed.

"You don't understand. I've never felt this way about anybody!" Michiru decided it's better to sit this one – literary – but she eventually ended up on the floor when she heard Haruka's confession. "And it's all wrong for me!"

"Okay…"

"I mean this is the first time I taken an interest on a guy!"

A guy. Michiru is not expecting this. Gothic, perhaps but a guy? Haruka is a guy placed in a woman's body! How can she fall for a guy!

" And his family is actually a stockholder of one of my sponsors for the upcoming race, and you know how I've always been miserably awkward around those kinda stuffed suits..."

"Well, sure…" Michiru couldn't believe it. Haruka sounds nervous.

"But they're so down to earth, such wonderful people..."

"You've met his parents."

"Well. Yeah."

"Wow."

"See. We're getting married. This Sunday."

Somehow, Michiru is going back to the heart attack feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

"See. We're getting married. This Sunday."

"Haruka, it's Wednesday night, you can't possibly be getting married on Su..."

"Actually, it all starts tomorrow. It's one of those four-day weddings, with all the traditional events, and ten million people flying in from Madagascar such."

"Aren't you... working this weekend? I mean, is that responsible?" Michiru isn't really sure if she should just jump into a nearby lake or something. Someone's taking away Haruka from her, and it's not a bitch or a butch…

"My next race is not after 3 months… Michi I'm scared…"

"Well, maybe we should talk ab..."

"I need you. If you can't come. And hold my hand. I'll never get through this."

"Oh.."

"Please come, please."

"**W...**"

"I can't wait for you to meet him!"

Taiki is driving the open-air Cherokee up the ramp to United Airlines departures. Michiru, wind-whipped, trying to light a fresh cigarette from the butt of the last one. He glances over. He hates to see this...

"You can't get lung cancer and die in four days. Go to Plan B."

"You have no appropriate sense of emergency. My best friend is ruining her life." She spat back as she sucks deep. Really deep.

"No, she's ruining yours."

"Same difference. If you love someone, it's your duty to save them from themselves."

"You have a real philosophy of life."

"It's called the Law of Love,asshole." She is tight enough to snap. And at the edge of tears. Staring out at the skycaps, clinging to her cigarette, as he eases to the curb.

"Why don't we have a drink? You could catch a later fl..."

"I'm a busy girl. I've got four days to break up a wedding, and steal the bride." She finally looks at him. He doesn't say anything. "She adored me for nine goddamn years."

"I can see why."

"He knows her maybe five seconds, plus he has billions of dollars, plus he's perfect, so don't go feeling sorry for him!" He's not. So her voice softens. Which shows the hurt. "And don't go feeling sorry for me, you don't know me that well. We're only friends."

"I stand corrected."

"I'm making a big mistake, huh?" Tears now stand in her eyes.

"Maybe you'll learn something." He said as he wraps his hand over hers. She looks down at it.

"I'm gonna bring her back, man. Against all odds, y'know. Cos if I don't... I gotta live with it forever." She said while she wraps her fingers around his and looks in his eyes. "And at my wedding, I'll be the only bride with her own best man."

.

She kisses his cheek as her goodbye to Taiki and jumps out of his car before she cries. Yanking her bags from the backseat she gives him a brave smile. They trade small salutes. And then she's gone.

" And she's going to kick my ass once she finds out that she'll be seeing me there as well."

The jetway disgorging passengers into the swarming ant colony called O'Hare. Michiru lugging multiple carry-ons, trying to pull fly-away strands of hair into place, nervous as a schoolgirl,looking all around, and...

... there she is. HARUKA is tall and slender, a boyish grin, an unruly shock of blonde hair. She looks gorgeous, sweet, and just dangerous enough to be irresistible. Worthwhile stakes. Her face lights to see Michiru, and she...

... RUNS to her arms, shedding bags along the way, slamming off

heedless civilians, to be...

... GREETED with a hug as they laugh on their first meeting for a long time... Haruka kissed her cheek. Her arms are still around her.

"Can you believe it? Can you believe I'm actually gonna do this?" Haruka whispered to her as they both gaze on each other's eyes.

"Not hardly." Haruka smirks and turns. Michiru followed her gaze and saw a striking guy parting the crowd as he walks towards them.

"I really never metioned it to you coz I want a formal introduction." Haruka explained as Michiru keeps her eyes on the guy infront of her. "Michiru this is Seiya Kou."

"I'm sorry I thought I didn't hear it because of all the people around… Did you say Seiya Kou?"

"Yes." Haruka's eyebrow shot up and looked at Michiru as if she grew a second head.

"Are you related to Taiki Kou?"

"Yes, he's my older brother." Replied the man with jet black hair tied in a ponytail similar to Taiki's. " How did you know him?"

"Because she's one of my feature writers.." All 3 turn around to see Taiki standing behind them. "Seiya, care to introduce me to the bride?"

Michiru swears that the flow of luck is not with her since last night. Last night she was plotting her scheme and the only sidekick that she can think of is the brother of her antagonist!

"Sure, 'Ruka this is my brother Taiki. Taiki this is your future sister-in-law Haruka Tenoh." Seiya introduced as Taiki took Haruka's hand and kissed it.

"Pleasure to finally meet the bride Seiya, after having Yaten attack me with emails regarding your engagement. By the way, since the earlier introductions were slightly disturbed let me be the one to introduce Michiru Kaioh to you Seiya." Taiki offered as he see Michiru kills him with her eyes.

"Pleasure to finally meet the groom."

"Pleasure to finally meet the best friend."

SEIYA"S CAR WITH TAIKI

"This just makes everything so perfect."

Seiya and Taiki took a different car since Haruka needs Michiru measured for her dress first.

"Seiya I know the car is insured and so are we.. but your fiancée is the race car driver not you so stick to safety driving." Taiki ignored his brother's words while praying for his life.

"All I've heard, from the day I met Haruka, is Michiru this, and Michiru that..."

"Well, they were…. RED LIGHTS!"

Haruka's Car. Different part of town

"I think the best part of marrying this guy is finding you again. You know I've never had a sister. I'm glad you're here Michi."

Michiru just felt her heart was stabbed. She was her lover - used to be. Yesterday she's the best friend and now she's just a sister? Come by Sunday and she's going to be the mother. Michiru is definitely putting a stop to Haruka's delusion. The last time they saw each other Michiru was sure that Haruka was 100% lesbian from head to toe – what the heck happened?

Seiya's car. Same time

"My heart's in my throat, here. Right off, I have to ask this monstrous favor..."

"You need a few dollars." Taiki guessed as Seiya turns to the next corner.

"Dry. You never changed."

"Excuse me?"

"I can be quick. I can even be funny. But I can't be dry." Seiya explained while looking sideways to his brother.

"Can you watch the road?"

"See. Dry. It's in the delivery. How can you find yourself a girl?" Seiya explained as he looks back to the highway.

Haruka's car, same time

"This is a very presumptuous and burdensome fav..."

Seiya' car

"... you want a stag party before your wedding night."

"No, that wouldn't be burdensome. You deserve a more difficult task since you didn't come home for 5 Christmases already." Seiya replied to Taiki while he remember's how his older brother blames his work for his absence during the holidays.

"Just as long I won't sing it's okay."

Haruka's car, same time

"Be my maid of honor." Haruka did not asked. It was a statement informing Michiru that she doesn't have any choice.

Seiya's car, same time

"Are drunk?" Taiki's head is really aching at this point. "Why me? Why not Yaten?"

"Hey! You just said anything but singing. Singing is not a part of a best man's job description."

"This means I have four days to make Haruka my new best friend..." Taiki just digested the information like how he and Michiru digested the Risotto last night.

"And since I already know everything about you and Haruka. Including intimate facts I'm mortified to remember when we where younger. It's time for me to learn about Michiru...Force yourself. To get personal."

"Sounds like a plan." Taiki replied while he thinks if Michiru is having the same dilemma.

**DRESS SHOP, NORTH MICHIGAN AVENUE – MORNING**

A period sitting room, ringed with mirrors along its tapestried walls. Haruka sits on a Louis Treize loveseat next to a stack of costly gowns. Watching with an expertise beyond her years, as Michiru stands on a platform. A seamstress fitting her into a sleek pale daffodil-colored gown. There are pins everywhere, as the seamstress struggles toward a perfect fit. Continuously looking to Haruka for approval.

"If you'd rather the lilac..." Michiru shakes her head. This one is beautiful.

"I thought bridesmaids had to wear the same dress?"

"Not you. You won't be comfortable unless you're distinctive." Both women turn to the direction of the voice to see Seiya standing by the door.

"What else did she tell you?..." Michiru asked Seiya as she gives Haruka a questioning look.

"Well I think it's time for you two to know a little bit of each other while I check on the best man." Haruka said as she stands up and gives Seiya a kiss before leaving the room.

"... you hate weddings, you never go." Seiya continued as he sits on the loveseat where Haruka was sitting earlier.

"Oh. Well, yeah."

"You're not up for anything conventional, or popularly assumed to be female priorities. Including marriage. Or romance. Or even..." And he stops. Not wanting to offend the maid of honor.

"... not even love." Michiru offered to continue.

Taiki's fitting room, same time

"That's why Michiru and I were the wrong fit. Right from the start."

"Really? How about as best friends?" Taiki asked as he was fitting a patched up tux.

Michiru's fitting room

"Haruka said that, too." Seiya explained. Amused that Michiru and Haruka's line of thoughts are in tuned with each other.

"It's not that easy, but you can never tell if she's always correct about me Seiya. You can never be the same person yesterday."

Taiki's fitting room, same time

"Well, I thought I was like you. And proud to be. Until I met your brother..."

"Glad my brother's good with something." Taiki said as Haruka tried to fix the front part of his jacket.

Michiru's fitting room

"And then I found I was just a sentimental schmuck. Like all those flighty nitwits I'd always pitied. Funny world, huh?"

" I need a smoke." Michiru tried to step down form the platform but she ripped the gown all the way down to the side.

"Okay… Just. Don't. Move." Seiya explained to Michiru like he was talking to a 3-year-old.

"Don't you have to be somewh...?" Michiru asked while she tries to balance herself and stand up properly.

"I just have to meet our dad and the groomsmen at Comiskey for a one-thirty game." Seiya explained as he gestures one of the boutique assistants to help Michiru with the ruined dress.

Michiru's **DRESSING ROOM - LATER**

Michiru sits on the loveseat in her bra and panties, lighting one cigarette from the butt of another. Suddenly, she hears...

... an ARGUMENT outside the door. Strains to listen. It does sound like Seiya and Haruka. She can't make out the words. She jumps up, dashes for the door, STUBBING her toe on the platform, SHIT!, falls heavily AGAINST the door with a THUD that makes her wince, and...

... the argument stops. Damn. She opens the door a crack. Sees nothing. Opens it wider to reveal...

... a teenaged BOY looking right at her. He sends a true shit-eating grin and she SLAMS the door hard enough to RATTLE walls.

She PACES furiously, helplessly, arms around her half-naked self. She's felt betrayed by Taiki for not telling her of what he knows about this wedding. The list goes on and on about how she can kill Taiki and ruin a wedding in 3 days until...

... soft knock was heard over her dressing room door. The door opens a crack, and her daffodil gown comes through it.

"Come in, and shut the..." Michiru trail of thoughts stops. Because it's Haruka who has entered. With the dress.

"…door?" Haruka does as instructed while Michiru flushes and SNATCHES up her own clothes, which were characteristically tangled in a heap, and tries desperately to untangle them enough to cover herself. Haruka is amazed and amused by Michiru's embarrassment.

"Should I turn around, or someth..."

"Haruka, I'm in my underwear!"

"We've seen each other a lot more naked than this. I mean, we were skinny-dipping in Greece, just as pals, less than two years ago." Haruka explained as she took the crumped clother set it aside.

"Things are different now."

Haruka looks in her eyes. And nods, a little sadly. Guess they are.

"Well. I leave with two thoughts in my mind." Haruka said as she walks to the door. Puts her hand on the latch. Looks back... "You're still a very pretty girl."

"What's the sec..." Michiru asks as they both intensly look at one another. There is such feeling on both sides, she doesn't know what to make of it. She swallows as she waits for Haruka's response.

"Mirrors."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

**(INT. HOTEL UNDERGROUND GARAGE – THURSDAY)**

The parking valets wait by their stand as the convertible pulls up. These girls must be late for something, the way they're jumping out of the car.

"... luckiest guy in the Northern Fucking Hemisphere, is all I'm s..." Michiru said as the valet gives Haruka her ticket.

"What? Because I'm a little understanding?" Haruka asked while they both enter the garage elevator.

SEIYA'S CAR WITH TAIKI – SAME TIME

"Seiya, you are by far the most sentimental schmuck. I pity want a honeymoon activities you will offer Haruka after your wedding. Just to top it off."

"I can't expect her to retire or to miss a race..."

**Haruka & Michiru**

"I'm excited his dad gave him the go signal to call the shots in running their business.."

"So your honeymoon is exactly where?"

**Seiya** & Taiki

"It depends. In three months she's racing in France but offers to compete for local races are piling right in front of her. If she wants to race after the wedding it's okay - San Antonio,Sacramento, we could start there. Or Phoenix."

**Haruka** & Michiru

"It depends. He knows I have a race in three months – France. He also knows that my manager forwarded local race proposals to me to practice on before the big race– and to have fun as well. But I really want to give my time to him after the wedding."

**Seiya** & Taiki

"I mean, I know racing is her life…"

Haruka & **Michiru**

"What do you mean give you time? Haruka? Does he know that racing is your life!"

**Seiya** & Taiki

"It's her career, I'm supportive. Look, I've been everywhere, I've seen the world, I've laid on a beach…"

**Haruka** & Michiru

"…I want to be with the man I love. That's what makes it a honeymoon." Haruka ended the discussion as the elevator's door parted to reveal the penthouse where the bridal shower will take place.

"Mah Gawd, it's the bride,and the woman Seiya will nevah live up to!" a girl with a long blond hair tied with a red bow said as she saw Haruka and Michiru enter the room.

"That would be us." Haruka whispered to Michiru as the girl and her twin sister, with buns on top of 2 pig tails this time, approach them both.

"Did she say th' wrong thang agin? It is so in character!" the girl with buns and pigtails said.

Minako and Usagi, 19-year-old twins. True Southern belles, with the faces of angels and brains that couldn't start a fire. Minako's hair is tied with a red bow, Usagi's the one with pigtails. Otherwise, the experience is similar.

"I'm Michiru Kaioh, and..."

"Is this Haruka's Michiru?"

All eyes turn to an elegant woman of barely 40. She has long dark hair and stunning ruby eyes that matches her earings. But the bearing rules half an empire.

"I'm Setsuna Meioh - Chiba, and my beautiful new daughter scarcely did you justice, girl." The older woman said to Michiru as she shook both Michiru's hands. "Now, my husband says to scoot you over to the ballpark, so you can hang with Seiya & Taiki. But first, you have to meet a lot of really old women. That is, if you've absorbed enough profanity."

A=a=a=a=a=a=a=a=a=a=a=a

Michiru swears this is the longest Thursday in her entire existence. After hailing a cab and giving the driver directions she fished her phone from her bag and pressed number 1 for her speed dial option.

ball park same time

"Com'on? Me and Michiru? Is this a wedding or a dating we're arra—speaking of the devil. Now if you will excuse me, the girl of my wildest dreams is giving me a ring." Taiki said to Seiya and Yaten as he stood to answer his phone out of his brothers' hearing range. "Now Michiru before you shout let me - "

Michiru's cab

"Explain! Explain what Taiki! That I told you all my plans and you forgot to tell me Haruka is engaged to your darling younger brother! And you better start explain good Taiki or I swear –"

Taiki

"Ok let's start from the engagement. I mean remember 3 months ago? I already told you that my brother is planning to marry… But I have no idea who.. I found out it was your Haruka when Yaten called me yesterday. When you left for your fight I boarded the next one.. And you know what happened next." Taiki explained as he put on a fake smile and waves at his brothers while waiting for their other companions.

"Then why didn't you say anything while we were on your car driving to the airport this morning! In that way you could have just joined me on my flight – saved you the time than waiting for my flight to leave!"

"So I'm on the guilty chair now? How about you? Why don't you just tell the truth?"

"Tell her the what? The truth...? That desperate. May I never get."

"My thoughts exactly.." Taiki hang up and went back to his brothers while they wait for their father to arrive.

"Does Michiru need directions?" Seiya asked him as he took a seat and was handed a can of beer by Yaten.

"Well.. sort of…(divine direction is more like it).."

"Why didn't she just use the limo from the hotel?" Yaten asked as he waved at the waiter for beer refills and snacks.

"Well she's not into glamour limos and fancy rides. She rather ride a cab."

"Who's riding a cab?" A man in his 40's interrupted the conversation between brother.

"Mamoru!" Taiki said as he stood up and gave the older man a hug.

"And I thought I would have to draft my will first before you show up."

"What are you saying? And miss the fiasco that my younger brother will be having on his wedding day? Never entered my mind to miss that scene."

"And that is why he is now my best man." Seiya said as he and Yaten made a mocking salute to Taiki and Mamoru's direction.

"I thought that would be Yaten?" Mamoru asked as both him and Taiki sat with the other two.

"I still am..Just the back up..Just incase Taiki plans to elope with the maid of honor.

"Really? Haruka's Michiru? You already saw her?"

"Mamo-san, he did not only saw her already.. He's working with her for a long time now." Yaten explained as the door of their reserved luxury box opened.

"Which of you gents ordered two beers?" Michiru asked the four men as she balance one single tray. Holding fourteen beers.

"Wow! Lemme give you a ha..." Taiki JUMPS UP, terrified at the impending mayhem this sight suggests...

"Taiki. You'll unwittingly imply that I'm clumsy." Michiru said sweetly that earned a whistle from the other 3 occupants of the box.

"Think of that. And as well as I know you." Taiki retorted as Michiru went to the bodyguard first.

"Sorry, ma'am, I'm on duty."

"It's Miss. And thanks. That leaves two for me." She said as she smile to the bodyguard and heads down the row.

"Michiru Kaioh this is Yaten Kou, my youngest brother." Michiru shook Yaten's hand and offered a beer while balancing the rest on a tray placed flatly on her palm.

"Oh and this is our father, Mamoru." Once again she offered her hand and a bottle of beer again as she gave the last two bottle to Taiki and Seiya. "How are you doing this? You're on drugs."

"If he gives you grief, I'll have him skillfully beaten, where the wounds won't show."

"I guess getting him whacked would be politically out of the question."

"Under the circumstances. Charmed to know you, Michiru."

"Nice meeting you, too, Mamoru." Michiru replied as the door opened and a man with yellow sandy hair entered.

"And, this guy, you know..." Seiya said as he stood up to give respect to the older man.

"Papa Joe." It's Haruka's dad. The person who filled in the emptiness of not having her parents at an early age. The person who would welcome her during the holidays.

"You gonna be my boy's best man?" Joe asked Michiru which earned a questioning looks from the other four but it just reminded the two of an old joke they had about Haruka.

"Best everything, Joe. But I'm going to dance with you."

"Dance? You don't dance! You learn to dance? When?"

"Moves. You've never seen."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04

Been busy lately..sorry for the late update.. ^.~

a-a-a-a-a-a-a

**EXT. LUXURY BOX ROOF – STILL THURSDAY**

Haruka and Michiru sit with their beers on the edge of the luxury box roof. The game, the stadium, spread out beneath them. Yet they are alone in the world. Michiru dangles her legs, and we can hear her kicking the glass below.

"I just admire your maturity, that's all. I mean, there are people who would find that kind of perfection boring. Day after day, year after year..."

"... see, that's what I thought at first. How can you like someone that perfect? No potential for long-range livability." Haruka started as the drink their beers. Side by side. Both stare only at the game. "Luckily. The closer I watched, the more the fault came into focus. Each imperfection its own adorable slice of vulnerability."

"Such as." (Com'on Haruka. More loop holes on your perfect relationship and you're mine for keeps)

"He's too genuine."

"Hate that."

"How can you trust someone you can never mistrust?"

"What's next?"

"No matter how many times I place his keys and wallet on top of his bedside table, he keeps on leaving them in his coat pocket."

"Endearingly absent-minded."

"My very point. Here's another one..." Shakes her head. "He eats meat everyday- every moment! He's like a lion when he eats meat!"

"Quite the carnivorous for a vegetarian like you."

"At first, I thought it was a gag, but he's always done it!"

This is not the ammunition Michiru was hoping for.

"Is there a coup de grace in here, somewh..."

(Taiki, Seiya,Yaten – somewhere at the **LUXURY BOX ROOF)**

"She rather wear trousers than skirts."

"Waiter! Check, please!" Yaten mockingly said as Taiki arched an eyebrow.

"Well you can't picture her driving on a race wearing a gown could you? I was surprised when she didn't argue with Sets when she started discussing wedding preparations…"

"Can that kind of defect be passed on genetically?"

"You serious about your question Yaten?"

(Haruka & Michiru)

"I'm just saying that as early as now, you should discuss, sort out your differences before the wedding…"

"Then again. he has a few good traits."

Hating herself for asking, but seeing no way out...

"Gimme like, eight and nine off the top ten list..."

"Even how much tension a race can give me… Whenever he's there… Just being there… A sort of relaxing – calming effect comes over me… And I know I can win the race…"

(Seiya to Yaten and Taiki)

"And when I hug her, even in public. I don't have to let go right away. She lets me hold her as long as I want."

(Haruka and Michiru)

"Nice guy, don't you think?"

"Looks like, from here."

(**SOUTH SIDE CLUB – THURSDAY NIGHT)**

A slender black woman sings a SOARING Gospel number, backed by three ladies who could each solo in any church choir. It is mesmerizing, stirring, transcendent. The unseen audience CLAPPING FIERCELY in rhythm, SHOUTING support.

Every face is black. We aren't in church at all, but a venerable blue club. One of those places you'd swear everybody's played, from Robert Johnson to Bessie Smith and back again. As the song ends, there is APPLAUSE, some RAPPING on tables with their knuckles or their drunks. On the far corner in the club are five familiar faces.

Michiru leans across her beer to Haruka...

"How'd you find this pl..."

"Never heard of it. Until our first date." Haruka said while shaking her head. Looks admiringly to Seiya... She reaches slender fingers. Traces one back along his hair.

"He finds all these spots,everywhere he goes, it's a mystical gift." Yaten added as a waiter serves them fries and tacos.

"Jesus, one d-back from the Bears knows a place..." Seiya explained as he reaches for the offered tacos.

"It's not just clubs. This guy always knows the best everything. The best guitar store, the best beef ribs, the best Horowitz record, was he always like the..."

"... always Haruka. The best dim sum, the best camping stuff.." Yaten added while Michiru gave Taiki a questioning look.

"Stop, we're embarrassing h..." Taiki said while he's checking his phone messages.

"... best valley in New Zealand, best... women's shoes..." Yaten added while she waives for a refill.

"I tried those on. When you weren't looking." Seiya added grinning at Haruka as they both remembered the customized Cole Haan shoes that Seiya gave her as a birthday present.

"And here I thought you'd only wear elevated shoes for me." Michiru jokingly interrupted the two love birds as they get lost in their own world.

"Where was that, Florence, huh?"

"Firenze." Michiru corrected her as they both remembered one particular escapade they had a few years back. Together in the memory as Seiya watches.

"The Vespa? Me hanging on behind in the rain all night?"Michiru continued.

"Till the gas ran out. I love Florence."

Michiru's eyes flicker. Could this be a teensy opening? Keeps her eyes, her easy smile, and her killer instincts trained on Haruka.

"Take her there." Yaten Interrupted addressing his remark to Seiya who only respond with a nod.

"I mean, now. She's perky, she deserves a honeymoon."

"We heard. Offers to compete for local races are piling. What is this shit? You gotta get off the road by September anyway, when does your first race start?" taiki offered explaining why Yaten is suggesting the most bizarre stuff lately.

And the happy couple look at each other. They are awkward. Michiru's heart soar like eagle.

"Uh. I'm not coming back. For this year's race." The couple still staring in each other's eyes. Seiya's eyes gives her aquestioning look.

"Well, the tracks will be here. Racing will still be around. Right now..."

"I travel every week. College ball, motor sports, training camps for Mamoru's company."

"The most important thing… Is being together." And she smiles at him. Beautifully. "I'm just a baby. I've got all... the time... in the world."

(HOTEL ROOM – NIGHT)

"Com'on Taiki… Pick up the phone…" Michiru said to herself as she fix her hair on a bun.

"Can't this wait tomorrow?" taiki said as he picked the phone from the other line. "And you do know that I'm just 2 doors away from you?"

"Noooo! The wedding is in 3 days – technically 2 since it's Friday morning already – com'on Taiki! A little help here…"

"You do realize that you are asking me to sabotage my brother's wedding?"

"Everything's fair in love and war."

"And cheating on an exam day is considered being…?"

"Resourceful! And I'm doing the best that I can to be resourceful here."

"Michi, have you ever thought of counseling?"

"Yes! You are right! If they try going to counseling… They may see the light."

"No michi. What I mean for you. So you may see the light. And why don't you try and hook yourself with a guy this Sunday?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05

(**TIFFANY'S – FRIDAY MORNING)**

Michiru and Haruka cruise the stately display cases. Everywhere, the Tiffany logo, the silent, watchful staff in morning coats. As they browse, Michiru takes a blueberry Danish from a paper sack, and begins to eat.

The staff notices. So does Haruka.

"It's an homage thing."

"huh?"

"Awkward girls grow up on Audrey Hepburn movies. You wouldn't understand."

"Anyway, I think you're wrong." Haruka said while as she wipes a blue glob from Michiru's face.

"Wrong?"

"What you were saying before."

"Before?"

"About my Career and his."

"Oh, that. I forgot I even said th..."

"You just said it last night. Anyway, I just think you're wrong, is all."

Flash back

After the drinks, Haruka and Michiru decided to hang around a bit more. The 3 brothers already went back to the hotel while the bride-to-be walks along the quiet streets with her maid-of-honor.

"Pretty amazing guy, you've got. For you to make that kind of sacrifice."

"What, leaving racing…"

"... all of it. You're leaving your family, your friends, everything you know. You're putting your career on hold, and he seems a pretty ambitious, driven, kind of pers..."

"In his way."

"All to follow him in this dumb job, where you travel 52 weeks a year to College Station, Texas, and such.."

Haruka let go of her hand now. Looking down at the pavement before them, fists in her jacket pockets.

"You are not the submissive type. Aren't you afraid you're gonna choke on this stand-by-your-man shit after awhi..."

"No."

Michiru hit a nerve. This is promising.

"I mean his foster parents own the Sox, cable sports... I'm sure father and son are discussing to offer you some juicy gig right here in t..."

"He would never. Never. Even think of that."

"I guess you're right. That would be deceitful... manipulative... controlling..."

"I got the point."

Haruka looks over at her. No smile on her face. An edge we haven't seen. Michiru shrugs...

"Still. All's fair in love and w..."

"That would be a guy. I don't even know."

They've reached the stairs to the hotel. As they start up, she slips her arm around Haruka's waist...

"Forgive me, okay? I was talkin' crazy."

End of Flashback

"Probably am. Forget I brought it up."

(**FASHION RESTAURANT – FRIDAY LUNCH HOUR**)

Michiru enters and approaches the maitre d'. Taiki told her the night before that Mamoru and Seiya will be meeting there and she already rang Seiya after she and Haruka split earlier.

"Oh, Mr. Chiba and his guests have retired to the humidor." the maitre d' said while pointing to an escalator, leading to the mezzanine. Behind a glass wall, what looks like a British men's club. Thirty guys and a billion cigars. As Michiru starts toward it... "It's unofficial, of course. But, traditionally, the humidor is for gentlemen, only..."

"Great. I've got this girlfriend at the Justice Department? With all this time on her hands?"

Her look is every bit as hard as his. He gestures to the escalator.

As she enter the elite's club for men, every head turns. A nice range of reactions, from offended to attracted and points in between.

"Piece of cake. I'll hang, and think happy thoughts..." Michiru told herself as she walks, confidently, even provocatively, to the wall lined with bins of cigars. Every eye in the place is on her butt.

She runs her fingers over a few contenders. Plucks one out, examines it, puts it back. Walks a little farther. Selects another, big and black. Rolls it expertly in her fingers. Sniffs along its length.

A guy comes over. Could be 40, successful, a broker's pin-stripe. Nearly as attractive as he thinks he is.

"Know what you're looking for, little lady?"

Little lady, huh? She glances at his coven of buddies, who pretend not to notice. Then, straight to the guy's blue eyes.

"Yeah. Do you?"

"I asked first."

Ah. Wit. She holds up her cigar...

"I like 'em long and hard. Kind of... big around." She started as she runs the cigar under her nose. "Smell is important, I'm a believer in that." She continues as she takes a match from a cut crystal bowl.

"But you never know what you've got. Till you run your tongue over it." And she does. Moistening the full length of the cigar. The boys are laughing openly. She STRIKES the match. As she lights up...

"I meant. What you're looking for in a man."

She glances at his wedding ring. Then, straight into his eyes.

"Actually, I'm partial to married gentlemen."

The way she says that. The guy swallows. We can see some of the air has been sucked from the room.

"Why is that?"

"It's so much time. When I phone the wives."

Explosive LAUGHTER from the peanut gallery. As she jams the big Clemente Churchill into her mouth, she sees Seiya waving her over from across the room. Without even looking at the guy she's just put away, she crosses the room, Mamoru stands politely, looking very dapper, very powerful, and focusing on her with considerable interest. He waits until she sits on the edge of a costly leather hassock.

"Your idea?" Mamoru simply asked her as his form of hello. She can't read this guy. Maybe that's how he built an empire. She nods, yeah.

Flashback

Haruka went back to the hotel to meet Setsuna and discuss something about flowers and gowns. Michiru excused herself from her maid-of-honor duties and explained that she has a deadline on Sunday. Well technically for Michiru it's not a lie – it is a DEADLINE for her. As soon as Haruka left her on one of the local coffee shops around Chicago, she immediately dialed Seiya's number.

"Time for plan B. If I the bride won't bend, perhaps the groom will see my way..one way or another…" She told herself as the line was answered by Seiya.

"Michiru?"

"Yes, one and only… Aren't you supposed to meet your father today?"

"Yes. In about 2 hours. Need anything?"

"Yeah. It's about Haruka. About her LOA from racing."

"What about it? I couldn't ask anything more form her. I knew it's a big sacrifice from her. I mean, she loves her job."

"Tracks, cars, motorcycles, a crash on one occasion. She's a daredevil – what's not to love?"

None of this is lost on Seiya. He's wondered the same.

"But she always says..."

"... that she is careful and independent."

Seiya nods slowly on the other side of the line. Way ahead of her.

"Why would she trade that for running, say, a big piece of the PR at a powerful, complex, challenging conglomerate like your dad's?"

Seiya stares blankly on the wall of his hotel room. A strange look.

"That's just the sort of thing my father and I discussed."

Michiru just blinks. Amazed. This might just work.

"She just said last night that she'll leave racing for the meantime. I'm sure she'll be back behind a wheel within a year. I'm not sure if you knew that she was involved in a car crash a few years back because one of the participants in the race was trying to take over and lead the race. She was hospitalized for 2 months because of that."

"So you think Haruka's not safe with her job as... You think she'd accept? Haruka. A job like that."

"By any yardstick that involves sanity, it would be the greatest thing that ever happened to her. Present company excepted. Save papa Joe a heart attack."

Seiya nodding slowly as Michiru continues. His yearing achingly apparent.

"On the other hand, she's proud. Last thing Haruka wants to admit, is being in a deadly career that could endanger your future offsprings. Or even prevent of having one. Throw the gal a life preserver. she'll say, "Thanks, anyway, I'd rather drown."

Seiya nods again. Right. They are so bonded at this moment.

"So... one almost has to..."

"Exactly."

"Exactly what?" Now Seiya is confused. Where is this discussion leading anyway?

"What you said. Make it appear that she's doing you the favor. We make Dad your co-conspirator. Haruka does a favor for Mamoru. Mamoru's reorganizing his public relations, needs a brilliant brain who's close to him, who he can completely trust."

Seiya nodding silently. Hope overriding reason.

"So you beg. Haruka, please do this for me, please, please, please, blah, blah, blah... it's only for six months... it would mean so much to me to help Mamoru out to reconstruct his PR department..." Turns up her palms. Viola!

"She'll see right through it."

"Only. If she wants to."

"In six months, she'll be happily occupies, settled, successful...Still in the sports arena but not in the action. A kid on the way…"

"She won't get mad, huh?"

end of flashback

"You're a woman of insight." He sits on the arm of his chair. Close enough to speak quietly. "My wife and I love this marriage, and deplore its circumstances."

He puffs his cigar. Michiru puffs her. Seiya looks on eating peanuts, a kid watching the grown-ups...

"Though the three of them are my adoptive sons, I always considered them as my own. Since they are my sister's own flesh and blood. And Setsuna and I are looking forward to a mansion full of grandchildren, starting with Seiya's and Haruka's marriage." Then he stops. As if reading Michiru's eyes.

"Haruka has a world of ability. I'd do anything to have her in my company." One more puff. "Except ask her."

Michiru is a little stunned. Seiya looks helpless.

"She'd resent it. And me. And, most important, Seiya." No smile on his lips. Straight talk. "She's a great kid, but she's still a kid. Instead of recognizing that her resistance comes from following her passion, she'd turn it to anger. To protect herself...from realizing that she's ignoring my son's needs, despite how very much she loves him. They both have some growing up to do. But they're good people, they're starting with love. They've got time."

"I think you're making a mistake, sir." Michiru said softly as she tuck her curls behind her ear.

"And that interests me. How someone who knows her so well could be so wrong." His eyes come back to her. A little sharply.

"See, I love her, too, as much as anyone here. And for a whole lot longer." She explains from her heart as she meets his gaze. "I think I know best what would make her happy."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06 (Friday, afternoon)

Michiru promised Seiya to be there, and she is looking forward to this moment. She waltz into the restaurant of the hotel where they are staying and already saw the couple (soon to e ex-couple).

"Okay Seiya, we are both here. Shoot!"

"Haruka, I have a very big favor to ask you." _(He's immediately dropping the bomb sooner than I thought)_

"Okay…What is it honey?"

"Mamoru's PR department needs reorganization and seeing as you had a background in that specific area he asked me if you'd be interested in doing this. It's be only for 6 months until the department is stable." (_and here comes the bride!)_

Haruka's gaze went from Seiya to Michiru.

"What the heck are you saying Seiya?" (_and the Honey word is gone. Time to fuel the fire)_

Seiya looks at Michiru for help. He knew hearing Haruka's tone ment that he might lose her then and there.

"Now Haruka," Michiru started as her way of calming this up for the couple and just to create a bigger fire. "Why don't you think about this first. I mean,this is Seiya's life too."

"Yes, and isn't it enough that I gave out this season's game to be with you? I'm giving up the European race!" Haruka stood up slamming her hands on the table as Seiya think fast on how he can stop Haruka from leaving him – forever.

"Okay. I admit it's my fault." Seiya said as he grabbed Haruka's wrist before she can leave. "I'm sorry. It's my fault. You are right, It's not fair for you to do this. Let's forget this ever happened, okay?"

(Friday Evening, Michiru's Hotel Room)

Pacing is not good, specially when she's thinking.

"Hello?" She answered the phone verifying if it is Taiki.

"And how's the sabotaging working?"

"Your brother double-crossed me! And where the hell are you?"

"I went to a friend of mine and I'm on my way back there. Technically you started it. You really have to come clean Michi."

"This is my whole life's happiness. I have to be ruthless."

"You really believe that? I'll talk to you tomorrow morning."

(Saturday Morning – Michiru's room)

A consistent knocking sound could be heard as Michiru attempts to get up – ending up dragging herself from the bed. Around the room one can assess that she's been experimenting with the contents of the mini-bar.

(_If that him, brother of Taiki or not, I'll knock him out really good)_

"Taiki!" Michiru screamed as she embrace him

He touches her face, and she realizes something. She starts CLAWING at the overripe mask, but he grabs her wrists.

"Chill. We don't want your face coming off with it."

"Chill? Since when do you say ch..."

"When I'm talking to children."

She looks in his eyes. Realizing at last.

"You flew all the way back here from our office in New York! You left yesterday!"

"I noticed. I'm on the noon back. I have this thing with the other editors."

"You're butting in."

(bathroom – Saturday morning)

Michiru seated at the sink, staring into the mirror, as Taiki gently applies soaped cloth and water to easing away the mask. A paleontologist restoring a Bronze Age artifact. By the side off the half-filled sink, rests her plugged-in curling iron.

"What I mean, when I say annoyingly perfect, is that there is nothing annoying about his perfection. It is vulnerable and endearing. And that is annoying as shit. If I didn't have to hate him, I'd adore him."

"Last night, his eyes were full of sorrow, when he thought he'd lost her. It was like there was a knife in his heart... and I put it there. I hated myself, I grieved for him, I couldn't enjoy one second of it! And then, when it didn't work... I was devastated." Michiru was continuously recalling what happened the day before. While Taiki listen to her as he remove the facial mask from her.

"ah.. starting to like my brother?" Taiki commented as Michiru when to the side of her hotel bed and grabbed her pack of cigars.

"She was inlove with everyday for 9 years. I can make her happier than he can. Yes I am breaking his heart in the short run but really doing him a gigantic She would be miserable as well, tagging behind him.." she ended while lighting her cigar.

"Michi? Do you really love her?" Taiki asked her directly as he sat down beside her. "Or is this just about winning? Seriously."


	7. Chapter 7

"Michi? Do you really love her?" Taiki asked her directly as he sat down beside her. "Or is this just about winning? Seriously."

Chapter 07

"In the begging it was mostly…this prior claim she belonged to me…but now…when I'm with her…uh! She's just so wonderful!" She answered as she and taiki laid on the bed." I mean how can I not know that when I could have had her?"

"It's amazing what clarity bring with psychotic jealousy." Then both laughed suppressing the tears that would soon leave Michiru's eyes.

"Taiki it's horrible. If you would know how I feel if ever she founds out how I truly feel."

"tsk tsk."

"what?"

"Just tell her you love her."

"ugh!"

"No. Michiru. Just tell her you loved her for 9 years… But you are afraid of love… yes tell her you love her and you are needing.."

"needing what?"

"to belong to someone. Tell her this is the most cruelest, dumbest moment to tell this.. and she's got to choose…"

"tell her the actual truth?"

"yes. Well maybe not the actual truth – highlights." Both of them laughed as Michiru thinks on how she'll be able to say it to a certain blonde.

(gown boutique – Saturday late morning – close to noon)

Final revisions are being made on Haruka's gown as she notice Michiru and Taiki. It was really nothing unusually – they are the best man and maid of honor – until Taiki kissed her on the lips.. Until Taiki fixed her coat…

"Goodmorning." Haruka greeted Michiru as her maid of honor approached her.

"Haruka I need to talk to you."

"You don't like my gown?"

"Actually no – but that's not what I have to talk to you."

"Okay, one thing first – excuse us for a while." Haruka said to the woman assisting her with her gown while she approaches her coat and took out something small. "guard this with you life."

"what is it?"

"the rings."

"Why are you giving it to me? And why are you holding the rings?"

"Seiya is not good keeping things and Taiki, who is with your right now – is not even certain if he will show up on our wedding as the best man. Yaten is his replacement but is in-charge of everything – you're the only one who can hold this for now – "

"Haruka I don't think I'm suitable – "

"Please. You're practically the best man anyway."

"thank you."

"well, yeah? Open it"

Michiru opened the box and saw two identical rings.

"I picked it up. Not according to tradition. He'll like it, won't he?"

"Yes." Michiru said as she raised her stare from the rings to Haruka. A smiling Haruka wearing a gown. 1 day before her wedding day.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"huh?"

"you want to tell me something?"

"Oh yes…(where to start?) Ruka, we've known each other a long time, right? What? 20 years? Okay not that long but somewhere along that line."

"yeah."

"And during that time we've grown… close… very close… do you know what I mean by close?" 

"I think so?"

" yeah I think so too – so sometimes, whe – could you excuse us please?" Michiru said to the woman attending to Haruka. "um, sometimes people think they know how they feel about each other but they don't until… until they do… I have a point, the question is am I getting to it?" Michiru continued as Haruka gives her a questioning look.

"Why don't you? Whatever it is you have to say can't be that bigger deal…"

"Oh Ruka, you know… Big deal is relative term." Michuri continued as both of them hear and saw Taiki fell on the floor while checking a suit on a manikin.

"Tell me Mich, why are you with Taiki? I thought he's gonna be in NY?"

"Um yes, Taiki besides being Seiya's brother and best man is my editor?"

"I know that, what is he doing here? With you? Are you working this weekend?"

"No. um… He's here again to be with me."

"why?"

"Because he's my friend. He's my good friend. My best friend these days."

"Oh."

"Well, you've been busy."

"So all of these has been all about Taiki?"

It's eiter Taiki hit his head too much or Haruka and Michiru is actually smiling?. And not the said pair is approaching him. Well too bad for Seiya in that case and the Magazine will continue to have a happy feature writer.

"ah.. I'm speechless." Haruka said to Taiki as she smiles back to Miciru.

"I know, well that's Michiru – "

"Con – "

" – gratulations!"

"huh?" Taiki is a little bit confused. And so is Haruka.

"what?" directing the question to his feature writer.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 08

"I told her honey, I mean if we are going to be negaged why hide it?"

"huh.." Taiki was totally speechless and he knows this is not turning out good.

"He's just here for a few hours and then he'll be off to NY again."

(sidewalk to taki stand)

Haruka is walking ahead of the two "lovebirds" as she glaced at them at her back every now and then.

"give me your ring"

"No."

"Taiki, when you ask a girl to marry you, you have to give an engagement ring."

"Michiru I can't believe you doing this to me. I came all the way back here just for this? You are insane!"

"please? For 1 day.. find me irresistible."

(inside the taxi cab)

"Is something wrong?" Michiru asked Haruka just to break the silence.

"It's nothing, it's just when Seiya and Yaten Talks about taiki, it seems like Taiki is…"

"Gay." Taiki ended her sentence

"Exactly." Haruka s as Michiru burst in laughter.

"Common misconception since we where young."

" Well because of that misconception Taiki – most of the time likes to pretend that he's gay."

"ah… I don't get it, why would you do that?"

"Tell me Haruka, what attracted my brother to you."

"bikes, tracks, - ahh."

"exactly."

(church)

"Oh my God. Race you to the alter."

"Underplay. Remember."

"You got it." Taiki said as he spotted his second cousin on one of the church benches. " Hey! Masanori! Good to see you! Met the maid of honor? My fiancée Michiru."

Michiru smiled to the guy and pulled Taiki back to the aisle.

"You are gonna humiliate aren't you?"

"You bet."

" thing. Just stay away from the twins and…"

"WHAT! NO WAY! TAIKI MAN!" Seiya immediately ran to his brother. "This is so.."

"Against God's plans?" Taiki offered.

"No.. I'm speechless!"

"We it's not showing brother."

"Yaten! – oh there they are – Suna, Moru!" Seiya shouted to their youngest brother and foster parents as the three made their way inside the church.

"What!" Yaten immediately ran to them.

"Taiki already proposed to Michiru! They're engaged!"

"What!" Setsuna said as she over heard the conversation as she approach them. "Why didn't you said anything earlier?"

"I really want to mom but it was her decision really. She said no.. No pumpkin… this is Seiya's and Haruka's Moment, let us not steal the spotlight from them…"

"I think I'm going to cry… My two sons finally going to settle down." Setsuna said in teary words while looking at Michiru.

"Me too…" Michiru said half-heartedly while smiling back to Setsuna.

"You don't look good Haruka." Mamoru said as Haruka stood on the altar with the Wedding Planners and Mamoru. Her attention was actually focused at the center of the aisle where her best friend is being interview and interrogated.

"Huh? No. I'm okay Mamoru-san… Perfectly fine actually."

s-s-s-s-ss-s-s-s-sss-s-ss-ss-s

Lunch, Saturday

The Seafood Restaurant was crowded as the entire entourage for Seiya and Haruka's wedding feast on not only food but on the daily lives of one another.

"You know, I was worried about you."

"Hm? What do you mean Seiya?"

"Well, all those broken relationships. It must be hard going through those relationships and not able to find the one… And all the while the person from your dreams is right in front of you…"

"She was talking about me." Taiki whisphered to Michiru as she and Haruka gave each other an awkward look.

"Taiki."

"Yes mom?" Taiki responded to Setsuna who was 2 seats away from them.

"How did you and Michiru meet?"

"Oh." Michiru interrupted Taiki. "Taiki is my Editor."

"But Michi, we met longer before that." Looking at his foster mother. "Actually, it a very romantic story. Would you like to tell them Michi?"

"No. It's private."

"Well honey not anymore – as I was saying mom, I first met Michiru, in a mental institution. She was there visit a friend chef that went insane after receiving a bad review and I was there visiting Dione Warwick."

"Dione Warwick?"

"Well yes… She though she was Dione Warwick – "

"Okay,who's Dione Warwick?" Yaten butted in while asking for crabsticks refills.

"You serious Yaten?"

"She's Whitney Houston's aunt." Minako answered.

"She's very good on the psychic network. Right Minako?"

"Yes Usagi. It the…"

_Do you know the way to San Jose?_

_Lalalala…_

Everybody was laughing when the twins started singing and Taiki joined in on the end part.

"So there I was with Dione – who's real name by the way is Jerry – then suddenly, breezing through the doors… Along the electric shock therapy room, I saw a vision. A visionin pink…"

"Pink?" Haruka interrupted. "You don't wear pink."

"She does Haruka. Sometimes she does wear pink."

"Taiki?"

"You do."

"I do."

"And I said to Dione, Dione who os this vision? Surely she must be an understudy to some broadway star. I mean, who does her hair? And in that moment I knew –"

"Okay honey we don't need to know what you knew back then –"

"YES WE DO!" the rest of the listeners said in chorus objecting to Michiru's disapproval.

"I am curious." Haruka said under her breathe.

"So I knew… That someday we'll end up like this. Just like a glittering romantic novel… And I said to Dione, Dione I'm inlove. Could this siren love me? Are the gods that kind? And Dione just said to me…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chaper 09

"What did she say?" Yaten asked as everybody was holding their breath. Waiting for Taiki's crazy story to continue.

Taiki turned to Michiru giving his friend the "you-are-so-dead" look before he began singing:

_From the moment I wake up__  
><em>_Before I put on my makeup_

This made everybody around the long table smile as the twins joined in the song:

_I say a little prayer for you_

Taiki:

_While combing my hair now__  
><em>_And wond'ring what dress to wear now_

Twins:  
><em>I say a little prayer for you...<em>

_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart, and I'll love you__  
><em>_Forever, and ever, we never will part, oh I love you__  
><em>_Together, forever, that's how it should be__  
><em>_Living without you__  
><em>_Would only mean heartbreak for me..._

This was the time that Yaten borrowed the restaurant's piano organ and started adding mayhem to the singing trio.

This time Seiya held Haruka's hands and sang the next lines:

_I run for the bus dear, while riding I think of us dear,__  
><em>_I say a lil prayer for you__  
><em>_At work I just take time, and all through my coffee break time__  
><em>_I say a lil prayer for you..._

Haruka smiled at him, but keeping a sided look at Michiru while Taiki serenades her as the long table sang the chorus:

_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart, and I'll love you__  
><em>_Forever, and ever, we never will part, oh I love you__  
><em>_Together, forever, that's how it should be__  
><em>_Living without you__  
><em>_Would only mean heartbreak for me...__  
><em>

Seiya and Taiki sang to their respective girls while Yaten is still in the mood to hit the keys:

_My darling believe me (Believe me)__  
><em>_For me there is no one but you (but you..)__  
><em>_Say you love me too... (answer h__is prayers now baby)_

_Coz I'm inlove with you __(answer h__is prayers now baby)_

_Please say you love me too.._

_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart, and I'll love you__  
><em>_Forever, and ever, we never will part, oh I love you__  
><em>_Together, forever, that's how it should be__  
><em>_Living without you__  
><em>_Would only mean heartbreak for me..._

The song ended as everyone in the restaurant clapped their hands. Everybody seems to enjoy the little fiasco that Taiki started but Michiru did not miss the neutral expression that Haruka has on her face.

Airport, Saturday after lunch

Taiki is still humming the tune of the song earlier as Michiru walk him to the airport entrance.

"Okay. I got you point. Here's your goodam ring and I'll call you at the turn of the century."

"Michiru, com'on. It's easier to say the truth than to have all of this fiasco tumble down at the end. Just tell her the truth. Say your goodbyes and kiss her as your farewell." Taiki demonstrated the kiss as he kissed her on the cheek before he walked towards the airport entrance.

"Taiki!" At her call, the man turned around and gave her a knowing smile."Will she still decide?"

"Of course. She will choose Seiya. That's that truth."

"Taiki and I aren't really a couple. He's just a friend helping me deal with stuff right now." Michiru confessed to Haruka as soon as she got into the car after seeing Taiki off.

"Oh. Well. That's a relief." Haruka started as she gripped the steering wheel." When you said that you and him are a couple. I felt something –"

"Jealousy?" Michiru offered.

" jealous." At that point both of them just stared at each others eyes until Haruka broke the silence."Say what? I've been needing a break and wedding's tomorrow. Why don't we cruise down old Chicago? It will be my last chance for a date."

After 15 minutes of driving around they ended up riding a ferry boat. Finishing their hotdogs, they sat on the deck of the ferry like any other tourists on the boat.

"You know. I've been thinking a lot these past couple of days. About us I mean."

"Have you? Well, there are alot of memories to choose from –"

"It's more than that. I mean it's a lot embarrassing to say it this way but you sort of been – you know? The one special person in my life."

"You've been the one in mine."

"And I was thinking this could be our last time alone, Together."

"Well except that hot barrel that we'll have twice a year." Laughing, Michiru inserted remembering a Tenoh tradition of a 'barrel on holidays'.

"Except for that. I mean, you commit to this wedding and all this sudden momentum and them suddenly you forget you chose it. You and I, and with our different relationships with other people, we didn't use love a lot, or did we?" Michiru replied silently shaking her head. "Seiya said if you love someone, you say it. You say it right then, out loud. Otherwise, the moment just – "

"Passes you by." Both of them said together as the ferry ride pass by another bridge. And Michiru felt that for her. It already did.

"We don't even have a song. Seiya and I, we don't have a song. You think that's a bad sign?" Michiru just shook her head again. Unable to trust her voice as she felt that she's really going to lose Haruka.

Smiling at Michiru and grabbing her hand, Haruka started singing out of nowhere. Reminding them of the first time hey went out.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,__  
><em>_When the world is cold,__  
><em>_I will feel a glow just thinking of you__  
><em>_And the way you look tonight.___

_You're lovely, with your smile so warm__  
><em>_And your cheeks so soft,__  
><em>_There is nothing for me but to love you,__  
><em>_And the way you look tonight._

"Am I singing it correctly?"

"Well, I have to check. Everything's online these days." Michiru answered laughing as Haruka held her for a dance.

_With each word your tenderness grows,__  
><em>_Tearing my fears apart__  
><em>_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,__  
><em>_Touches my foolish heart.___

_Yes you're lovely, never, ever change__  
><em>_Keep that breathless charm.__  
><em>_Won't you please arrange it?__  
><em>_'Cause I love you__  
><em>_Just the way you look tonight._

As Haruka leads the dance, Michiru embraces her and silently wiping her tears as she leans on Haruka's shoulder.

Michiru entered the premises of the Chiba Sports Inc. without a problem. She looks a round and found the room she's looking for. A semi-formal business meeting between Mamoru and his colleagues. Catching the eyes of the groom's foster father Mamoru excuses himself from the meeting and approaches Michiru at the door.

"Hi. I thought Seiya was picking me up?"

"Well, I said I'll drop you at the stag. He's got a million things to do and being the unofficially bestman for their wedding I volunteer to do this for him."

"Ah yes that's right." Remembering how his eldest son bailed out on his younger brother's wedding because of his work." Seiya said, when she turned down the job, there was no friction."

"Friction? No." Michiru answered as she thinks back.

He smiles at her line reading. But his mind is always probing. "I haven't caused... a problem, have I?"

"Nobody has. So far." Her bright grin. His eyes linger on it.

"Well, you're a little early..."

"I need to make some calls. Could I use... your office?"

"Of course. Right at the end of the hall on your left."

"Thank you."

"Take your time."

Mamoru's Office

Michiru enters the spacious corner office, high above the city. Closes the door, quietly, behind her. So anxious, she is practically hyperventilating. She goes, slowly to the vacant cherrywood desk. It's computer and monitor standing silent. She is stalking it, like a deadly animal. And then. She is there.

"You can do this." Talking to herself, her own desperate support network...

Sacred, filled with doubt and conflict. Her hands clutch at each other. Then, one flicks out. And the computer goes ON. The screen GLOWS. Waits for her. Her mouth is sand, her stomach water. She pulls the paper from her pocket looks at it. Looks to the monitor. And begins. To type as she mumbles to herself.

"_E-mail address. To Eric Isaacson, Manager and PR consultant, Tokyo Racer Group, from... Mamoru Chiba_." And stops. Her heart is thumping.

"See, you can do it. It's easy. You do it fast, it's over. Like it never happened. Do it fast get it over with. It's like it never happened." She ended as she continues typing.

"_Eric, I need a favor. My son's and wife's every happiness is in your hands. I have offered Haruka Tenoh,my new daughter-in-law a great opportunity to my company. To her own detriment, Haruka will not accept our offer while she race for you._" Michiru stops typing as she hears an approaching footsteps followed by a whistling tune. She leans to the office chair, trying to see who it is from the small opening of the door – seems she did not close the door after all. Leaning further, the chair reached it's limits and fell on the floor with Michiru on it. Sending her rolling at the back of the chair. As the whistling janitor pass by the corridor, she immediately stood up, collected her composure and sat infront of the computer again.

"My son joins me in this plea for your cooperation and discretion. With gratitude. For your understanding. Walter."

She hits a KEY and the computer asks... DO YOU WISH TO SEND? She tells the computer...

"Why would I send this? Are you crazy? Get her fired?"

She clicks NO. The computer asks HOLD FOR LATER?

"It's not like am sending it." She told her conscience as she laughs a little. "I'm just saving it for a few hours. Till we come back here and Haruka can see it. Perfectly harmless." She mockingly laughs again as gaze at the side table and saw the box of Haruka's and Seiya's wedding rings. She picks up the box and opens it. Seeing the pair she wondered what would it be like to be in Seiya's place? She picks up Seiya's ring and wore it on her ring finger. A little lose so she transferred it to her index finger instead. She turned to the computer again and clicked SAVE FOR LATER.

The meeting has ended as she waits for Mamoru at the corridor. Gazing at the ring on her finger she tries to remove it as she hears Mamoru talks with his secretary. The ring won't budge. It's stuck…

"Rei fax these to our office in Florida."

"Yes Chiba-san."

"And by the way," Mamoru almost forgot as his secretary went on doing what was asked for her to do. "I'm holding 3-4 emails that I wrote over lunch, send those out please."

"Yes Chiba-san."

"bye!"

"bye!"

Saturday Night

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! Look, did you try every key?" Michiru asked Haruka as they both tried to open the Office building of Mamoru. It's close to midnight and the whole building is as sleep save for the two of them trying to unlock the main door.

"It's no big deal. Mamoru just gave us the wrong set of keys a-"

"No! no.. There has to be a janitor or a guard.. OR SOMEBODY IN THERE THAT CAN UNLOCK THESE DOORS!" Michiru said as she slams the glass doors with her fists. "I need a brick." She looks around wildly, hysterical.

"What is the big deal about getting this file tonight?" Haruka asked almost laughing at her hysterical maid-of-honor.

A good question. She needs a good answer.

"I'm up against a deadline."

"Me, too. I'm getting married tomorrow."

"That's my point!" Now. Haruka really doesn't get it. "Everybody's going to be so busy with more important things and so this is going to be my last chance to go up there at Mamoru's office and email those figures. RIGHT NOW!"

" Tomorrow is Sunday. Nobody's doing business. Crack of dawn, Monday, Mamoru'll take you up there..." Michiru's eyes fill with tears. Haruka is mystified. Smiles tenderly. "Give it up, kid." Haruka said softly. "You can't win 'em all."

Hotel

The elevator opens for Michiru as she gloomy leaves Haruka in it.

"'night" Haruka couldn't take it. Seeing her like this. Even if it's about a job, Michiru wouldn't be too worried about it like this. Holding the elevator she calls out to her maid-of-honor. "Michi." The girl stops from walking and turns back to the elevator. "This thing means that much to you?"

"Yes."

"Com'on." Haruka started walking towards Michiru's room. "We'll use the phone in your room. Mamuro probably not yet asleep…"

"Thank you.." Michiru hugs Haruka from the back as they walk. 

"…I'll drive you out there, we'll get the key, we'll go back to the office..." Haruka continues as Michiru walks ahead of her to open her door while the bride-to-be checks the mail that she got that the Hotel front desk gave her earlier. "If I fall asleep on the altar tomorrow..." She skeptically scans the letters as she leans at the door frame of the room. "... you better be there to..."

"Oh I'll be there."

"…funny, these are all from Eric… The fax is from Eric, too. Man, it's my wedding, and my boss can't leave me alone..."

"... maybe it's congratulations." Michiru commented as they both entered the room. Haruka opens the fax letter while Michiru sat on the sofa waiting for her to make the call.

"What is it?" Michiru asked as Haruka stops reading the fax her manager sent her. Haruka turns to Michiru, away from the phone and started reading the letter again – louder. Maybe just to check if she's reading and understanding it correctly.

"_Haruka, I can't believe I'm doing this to you on the night before your wedding. But I think you need and deserve to know..._" Stops and looks up to Michiru. _"... what you're marrying into_."

She hands it toward Michiru. She takes it, hesitantly, and she walks past. Toward the phone.

Michiru continues reading while Haruka dialed the Chiba residence with a different purpose this time:

_I received the following E-mail this afternoon... _

_"Eric, I need a favor. My daughter's and wife's every happiness..._"

Her eyes BUG OUT of her head. Holy shit! We can hear Haruka DIALING the

phone. She keeps reading, it's all there. How did this happen?

"Setsuna? I need to talk to Seiya..."

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm just tired. Please put him on? Thanks." Turning to Michiru, Haruka took the paper form her. "Mich, could you give me a minute?" In Michiru's mind Seiya's toast. But she couldn't move a muscle. "Please?"

She nods, stumbles out of her room, closing the door behind her. Now she's in the empty corridor, clutching her big jumbled bag, sinking down to sit on the carpet, her back against the door.

She doesn't look elated. She seems frightened, distraught, and most of all, confused. Because she can't understand why. She digs absently through her bag. Cigarettes. Box of matches.

She lights up. Draws deeply. Somehow, she seems near tears, and laughs bitterly at that. Shakes her head at how fucked-up she finds herself. Squeaking wheels approach, but she is too lost to hear them.

"Miss, are you locked out, or something?" She looks up. A small Bellman, wiry man of nearly 30, in a slightly faded but neatly-kept uniform. On his cart, a ton of bags.

"No, I just stepped out, because...it's a non-smoking room." And inhales deeply. Leans back against the door, to look up at him more comfortably.

"Well, it's non-smoking floor,too. Maybe you could go to the..."

"Why don't you have me arrested?" She interrupted as she puffs another polluted air.

That wasn't sarcastic. He doesn't know what to say.

"I mean it. I'm a dangerous, criminal person. I do bad things to honest people. Make a citizen's arrest, I won't struggle. It'll be like getting Al Capone on tax evasion."

Now she seems angry. But not at him. Her eyes fill with tears.

"Can I... Can I help you, miss?" The Bellman offered as he squatt infront of her.

"Do you smoke, Richard?" Michiru asked the bellman after she looked at his nameplate closely.

"Yes, ma'am, I do, but it's..."

"... a non-smoking floor, yeah. Well, you know what?"

And she takes the cigarette from her lips. Turns it around, holds it out to him. He turns his head to both sided of the corridor. And so...

... he reaches down, takes the cigarette from her hand. Staring in her eyes, he takes a deep drag. Savors an expert nostril-inhale of his exhaled smoke. Hands the cigarette back to her...

"You know, my grandmother always said,'This, too, shall pass."

"Thanks Richard." She said as she smiled at him while he prepares to deliver the bags he's handling.

He just nods. She waves. He waves back, pushes his cart down the hall. As she watches him go, the door behind her suddenly OPENS,and she...

... FALLS through it, flat on her back at Haruka's feet. Staring up at her, seeing that she looks as bad as she feels, she takes raw, deep drag.

"I want you to quit this shit, it'll kill you." Haruka said as she crouches down. Close beside her. The cigarette drops from her hand, unnoticed on the carpet. So she lifts it, crushes it on the heel of her shoe.

"What happened?"

"It's over." Haruka said soflty. Swallowing hard. Swallowing a harsh reality that she just placed herself into. "He denied it. Said I was crazy and paranoid."

"A bad combination." Michiru commented. Still on the floor.

"There's this big brunch tomorrow morning? At their place." She lets the air out. Slow. So she won't cry." He said how can I call everything off, what will he tell everybody?" Shakes her head. Unable to believe that this is happening. She's loosing Seiya because of her pride.

"Oh Haruka."

"No, it's for the best, it really is. He's right. I am crazy. For falling for someone I hardly knew. I'm so glad you're here."

They just stare at each other for a while until Haruka broke the silence.

"Hey, still got the rings?"

She holds up her left hand, the flapping sleeve falls away. The ring is on a finger that is swollen and raw.

"I tried it on. But it won't come off."

Haruka smiles at that. A sad smile of friendship. Then takes her finger gently into his mouth. It is something like a kiss. And when she removes Michiru's moistened finger she pulls the ring OFF. Nothing to it. She blinks.

Haruka stands up, pulling Michiru to stand as well.

"Should we take a walk? Or maybe some food sent up, or something..."

"I just want to be alone. Is that okay?"

"Sure"

"Maybe I'll go back to New York. Hang with you for awhile, huh? Eric'll understand." 

She nods again. Whatever you say. She steps into the open doorway...

"Or we'll go somewhere. If you have the time… If you want…"

"If San Antonio sweeps Sacramento... I've never been to Texas."

Imagine that. The look holds. Just above a whisper...

And then she's gone.

Sunday Morning

Michiru is already awake – actually she did sleep at all. She felt Haruka's sadness too deeply last night that she couldn't sleep.

A sudden RAPPING at the door, and she sits BOLT UPRIGHT. Utterly disoriented, until she pulls off the eye mask. Stumbles out of bed, walking toward the firm KNOCKING,when it stops. A message slip SLIDES beneath her door. She lifts it, barely conscious. This wakes her up big time.

"YOU WHAT!"

The taxi just passed by hundreds of branded cars making it's arrival a little alien to the place. The Chiba Estate is known for it's lavish garden parties. Truth to behold, Michiru now stands at a breakfast party fit to feed a state. Walking briskly, she found Haruka admiring the flowers.

"Those are beautiful."

Giving Haruka a "get-your-butt-here" signal, Haruka left the flower arrangers and followed Michiru.

"So this is your basic call-off the wedding plan?"

"I came down here to face everybody. I didn't want to slink away like some coward...Besides, he hasn't told anyone. What am I supposed to do?"

"Haruka, there's a wedding at 6 o'clock."

Both of there gave out a deep exhale. Enlightening them of what happened last night.

"Have you changed your mind? Do you want to marry Seiya?"

"I made a decision." Haruka said unsurely. "It's over. I'll go to them. First,do you think he's alright? Maybe you can check on him for me."

Sss-sss-ssss-s

"Are you eating that?"

"No go ahead please." Seiya replied to one of his distant uncles as he saw Michiru approaching their table. Passing by him she looked at him and he immediately excused himself form the table and followed the maid-of-honor.

"How is she?"

"Well. She's sort of wondering why you haven't told your parents that the wedding is off"

"Well, I supposed I was still hoping for a miracle I suppose. I mean how could she think that my father and I could do such a thing?"

"Only a minor insight, you understand. Maybe Haruka couldn't commit to this marriage so she created a delusion, produced an unconscious, psychosomatic manifestation of… I'm better with food. Okay, you're Haruka, you're in a fancy french restaurant, you order… creme brulee for dessert, it's beautiful, it's sweet, it's irritatingly perfect. Suddenly, Haruka realizes she doesn't want creme brulee, she wants something else.

"What does she want?" Seiya is trying to understand things here and the best way that their maid-of-honor can explain things is by using food. No wonder she's a food critic.

"Jello."

"Jello? Why does she want jello?"

"Because she's comfortable with jello, jello makes her… comfortable. I realise, compared to creme brulee it's… jello, but maybe that's what she needs."

"I could be jello."

"No! Creme brulee can never be jello, you could _never_ be jello."

"I have to be jello."

"You're never gonna be jello. Now you have to come clean with your parents, because if you're waiting for that "Do you take this woman" part, it's considered poor form."

"I love her –" This made Michiru look at the man infront of her. "Whatever delusions I drove her to, there is truth at the heart of it. I want her to work for my father. I want her to stay safe. I want a life with her knowing that she's safe. Please, tell her it's my fault and that I love her. You're the only person that I trust."

She's caught at the middle and she couldn't refuse. "I'll be right back."

"Thank you."

The tennis court has become a giant holding pen for tonight's BALLOONS. There are maybe a billion in assorted colors already blowing in all directions, under clear plastic sheeting which has ben spread across the top of the court's chain-link fence.

Haruka stands outside the court, clutching the chain link like a prisoner, as Michiru comes through the gate. From somewhere, we hear high, squeaky, alien voice-like SOUNDS made by the group of Seiya's younger cousins air the balloons.

"How is he?"

Michiru absorbs this. As the bizarre SOUNDS continue, she WHIRLS around...

"**KNOCK IT OFF!**"

We now see three STONER COLLEGE GUYS, who have been filling the endless array of balloons from helium tanks at center court. Clearly, they've been inhaling their working materials as Masanori turned and gave Michiru a Nazi-like salute "Yes Sir." Voice still sound like Minnie Mouse's.

"I asked you..."

"He admits it's his fault."

She absorbs that. And then...

"Do you think he still loves me?"

"Love? Um?" Michiru's voice starts to deflate at Haruka's question. "well, it's a strong word. And I don't know that I'm necessarily qualified as a… I mean, I guess I wouldn't be totally off base…if I said that , in his way, he does possess strong feeling…"

"Mich.."

Michiru inhaled deeply and took a aserious tone.

"Sure, he does. Haruka. He's crazy about you."

They stared at each other for a moment as Masanori and the rest of the balloon team for the evening wedding started singing under the influence of helium:

_You fill up my senses _

_Like a night in the forest _

_Like the mountains in springtime _

_Like a walk in the rain _

_Like a storm in a desert. _

"Tell him. I'll marry him at six o'clock, if he'll still have me. Please."

_Like a sleepy blue ocean _

_You fill up my senses _

_Come love me again_

" I'll be right … right back." Retreating inside the estate like a deflated balloon Michiru went to the groom for the news.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

" What did she say?"

"She said, 'Marry me.'"

The groom couldn't hide his happiness as he hug Michiru. He was seated on one of the many garden beches that they have around the mansion. Everything suddenly became brighter for Seiya as they walk around the garden together.

"Thank God you were here."

"Yeah."

"I go scared."

"It happens. Got a minute?" Michiru asked the groom as she led him into one of the nearest gazeboes around.

"What's up?"

"I have to say this quick, and you have to hear it. This is, by far, the dumbest thing I ever done in my entire life.…"

"What's wrong?" Seeing the look on Michiru's face, Seiya started panicking.

"Seiya, I love you. I've loved you, I've just been too arrogant and scared to realize it. So, I realize this comes at a very inopportune time, but I really have this gigantic favor to ask of you. Choose me. Marry me."After her disarrayed speech, she kissed him.

Seiya was too stunned to realize what was happening until he saw Haruka standing a couple of meters away from their gazebo.

"Oh shit!" Just as Seiya pulled away from Michiru, Haruka started running away from them. "Haruka!"

"Wait!" Just as Seiya went after Haruka, Michiru started to run after Seiya as well. "Seiya!"

"Haruka!" _What the heck was Michiru thinking! _

Seiya Asked himself as he calls out to Haruka once more. He really can't think of any possible explanation for Michiru's behavior earlier.

"Oh! Isn't that the bride and groom? So lovely together"

"Yes they are." Setsuna absent-mindedly answered the wife of Mamoru's board member seated beside her.

"Seiya!"

"Oh! And who is that girl?"

"That's our maid of honor."

"Haruka!"

"Oh…"

"Seiya!"

"She's from New York." Setsuna explained as three ran across the wide backyard towards the parked cars led by Haruka.

"Seiya! Wait! Seiya! Wait please! You'll never catch her!" Michiru called out to Seiya, catching her breath as Seiya rode his car after seeing Haruka went off riding a ferrari.

_**We can't even catch her on foot now she has to be behind a wheel? **_Thinking fast and talking to herself she checked the nearest cars for an unlocked door.

"Doesn't anybody leave their car unlocked? Nobody trusts anybody anymore!" Just as she check the cars she saw the minivan of a catering service, key still there. "Oh, a good Samaritan!"

Ssssssss-ssssssss-ss

Taiki is just wrapping up the final plan for the upcoming issue of their magazine when his phone rang. Knowing too well who could be calling him, he let it ring for a couple more times before answering the call.

"Yes?"

"It is not going well! This is what comes of telling the truth! Or even part of it! You know, getting what you deserve is not fair!"

flashback

_After Haruka serenaded her she decided to tell her the truth. Taiki is right. Haruka has to know._

"_I have to say this quick. Or I'm just gonna have this massive coronary and then you'll never hear it, and you have to. This is, by far, the dumbest thing I ever done in my entire life. Uh.. So dumb, in fact. That I can't. Oh, but I'm gonna…__ "_

_Haruka stares at her. Amazed. Confused._

"_Haruka, I love you. I've loved you for nine years, I've just been too arrogant and scared to realize it. And , well… Now I'm just scared. So, I realize this comes at a very inopportune time, but I really have this gigantic favor to ask of you. Choose me. Marry me. Let me make you happy. Oh, That sounds like three favors, doesn't it?__" Just as Michiru Kisses Haruka, an unexpected call interrupted her. Is it a sign? As if the caller himself was already the sign._

"_Yes Seiya?" Michiru answered her phone as Haruka look on the opposite side of the boat. Missing her bestfriend's eyes. "Yeah sure, I can pick up Mamoru for you. No problem."_

End of flashback

"Where are you?"

"I have stolen a bread van and I'm chasing Seiya down Michigan Avenue. Taiki, this is all your fault! I told her the truth. I've said that I loved her and I was about to kiss her and this is what's happened."

"A question. If you professed your love to Haruka, why are you chasing Seiya down Michigan Ave?"

"Because Haruka saw us kissing… "

"Why on earth did you kiss my brother! I thought you were about to kiss Haruka?" Now Taiki's really confused. This story will surely be a hit 5 years from now. But that thought is not at all amusing at the moment.

"I was trying to break them apart… I told him I like him and I kissed him… and now we are here…"

"Okay, so nothing happened when you poured your heart out to Haruka."

"What do you mean? We were interrupted!"

"By who!"

"By Seiya!"

"Michi, when you professed your love to Haruka, did you think there was a positive response from her? Is there a happy ever after beyond your confession? Do you think there is still something between the two of you which leads you to believe that this chase will end happily? I mean the mere fact that you plotted another plan to ruin the wedding means you are not confident enough that Haruka will choose you."

"This chase is not yet over. We are far from the finish line."

"Michi. Seiya is chasing Haruka?"

"Yes."

"You're chasing Seiya."

"Yes."

"Who's chasing you? Nobody. Get it. That's your answer."

"No."

"Yes. Michi. You are not the one! For God sake, the wedding is at 6 p.m.. Now, you have a small, but distinct, window of opportunity to do the right thing!" With that, Taiki hang up,ending his conversation with Michiru.

"Taiki!" Just as her editor hung the phone on her, she saw Seiya enter the main train station building. Parking the hijacked mini-van she hopped out of it following where Seiya disappeared earlier.

She PLUNGES in after him, BOUNCING off bystanders, apologizing, lunging on, gasping for breath, past exhaustion, threatening clumsily through the crowd like a staggering drunk, catching a lucky glimpse as he heads DOWN a staircase to the TRACKS. My God, what's he doing? A second wind, fueled by panic, and she BOLTS after him, DANCING down the steep staircase somehow without killing herself, reaching the concourse to see him, running for Track 29, a train already RUMBLING, ready to pull out, she SPRINTS after him.

"Seiya!" But Seiya just vanished. As the crowd parted she saw Seiya seated on one of the long benches of the station.

"Michiru! Why he heck did you kiss me! It's meaningless! Are you that desperate to really separate us!"

Michiru was caught off guard. She didn't realize that Seiya knew all this time.

"How did you…?"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out." Seiya explained as Michiru sat in front of him. "From the moment I first set my eyes on you, I knew you wouldn't give up that easily. Haruka never told me that you and her were a couple before. She really doesn't need to actually. From her stories of your adventures together, I knew that you re my competition."

"So why did you agreed with Haruka to make me the made of hono?"

"Haruka trusted you. So I trusted you."

"I have a confession to make – a real one. Besides that I love Haruka. This is even worse. The E-mail that Mamoru sent to Haruka's boss. I wrote that. I'm the bad guy."

"Are you crazy? Mich, are you completely insane? I mean. I mean. . Mich, how could you do that?"

"It wasn't supposed to get sent it. I just wanted for you and Haruka to break up. God. I've done nothing but underhanded, despicable, not even terribly imaginative things since I got here. Seiya… I was just trying to… to win her, to win her back. But that doesn't excuse any of it. I'm pond scum. Well, lower, actually. I'm like the fungus that feeds on pond scum."

"On the other hand. Thank you. For loving her that much. That way, it's pretty flattering that I was about to marry the most wonderful woman that I have ever known." Seiya said to Michiru as he stood up.

"God. I'm glad you didn't get on that train."

"Well. I came here looking for her."

"Why would she be here? "

"This is where I proposed. I had to attend a game in Milwaukee and she saw me off. The train was starting to leave, and I jumped up on the step and I held the handle, and without a thought in my head I just shouted, 'Marry me'. And the train was pulling out, and she just suddenly screamed 'YES!' Just once, and blew me a kiss. Well, it would've been a nice wedding."

"Seiya, you can't believe that you've lost her. I mean, sooner or later, you will find her. And you'll look into her eyes, and you'll see all that love. I just hope that it's sooner rather than later, or else I'd hate to be you at 6:00. Okay, just wait. Wait. We'll…we'll.. um.. we'll split up. And you will go to every romantic place the two of you have, I'll go… I don't know, someplace brilliant, and we'll find her. We will find her."

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

" Chiba residence, Minako speaking."

"Hi. It's Michiru, you guys haven't gotten a call from Haruka, have you?"

"Oh, no. She slipped out, the little monkey. During the commotion."

"Commotion?"

"Well, my sister was licking an ice sculpture. And her tongue froze right to it."

"And that's a commotion?"

" It's a sculpture of the David."

"UH-huh, and so Kimmy would be … "

" She's probably with Seiya doing the nasty. Either that or crying in her nachos, down at Comskey Park. "

"Excuse me? "

"I had this crank call from some guy who says he saw her in the luxury box . "

"Right. OK. "

"I said. What would the bride be doing… "

"Right. Right. Listen. Listen, can you bring my dress to church, and huh…? I have to pick something up for the ceremony."

"OK. Don't forget to shave now. "

As soon as Michiru hung up, she hailed a cab to Comskey Park.

S_S_S_S_S_S_S_S_S_S_S_S_S_S_S_S_S

The guard was nice enough to inform Michiru that he saw the daughter of the Comskey owner entering the comform room a couple of minutes ago.

"Haruka! Haruka! I knew you're in here. The guard saw you come in!"

"Just leave me alone, you bitch!"

"Haruka!" Michiru approached and knocked on the door of the cubicle where Haruka's voice came from.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Haruka questioned her bestfriend as soon as she opened the door of her cubicle.

"Catfight!"

"You came here pretending to by my friend! And I made you my maid of honor! "

"Who asked you to do that?"

"I trusted you! You kissed him! at my pre-wedding reception!" At this moment. All women surround them at the middle of the comfort room.

"That's cold." One of the women commented.

"On my wedding day!"

"Bitch."

"Tramp." A couple of women also commented as Michiru tried to talk.

"I…"

"Shut up! Now I love this man, and there is no way that I'm gonna give him up to some two-faced, big-haired food critic. "

At this moment the crowd gatheredaround them clapped. Cheering for Haruka. This time, Michiru got the courage to talk in her defense.

"All right. All right. Okay. All right. I kissed him. I tried to steal you. Make you jealous. I lost. He loves you too much." At this point, Haruka was just looking at her with a neutral face.

"Haruka, I haven't done much that I'm proud of the last three days. I'd like to take you to the church, so you can walk down that aisle and marry the man of your dreams, 'Cause he sure wants to marry you. . " At this point, Haruka's silence was broken by her own action as she hug Michiru and the crowd clapped for them.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-ss-s-s-s-s-s

If there is one thing that Yaten hates it's public speaking and filling in for one of his older brothers. Who would have thought that he'll experience both in one day? By some miracle, he was expecting for Taiki to salvage the moment for him and appear in tux and all as the bestman. To his delight, he has to be the one beside Seiya and hand over the rings, not to mention talk infront of a gazillion people right now at the reception.

"So raise our glasses and wish Seiya and Haruka every happiness. For a long and happy life together. Filled with… happiness. Well, I guess that's it."

"To the bride and groom! "

"Now let's hear from the maid of honor. The lovely Michiru." On cue, Michiru stood up and flatten her gown. Smiling at everyone and facing the long table where the bride and groom are seated she began her speech.

"I had the strangest dream. I dreamt that some psychopath was trying to break the two of you up." The people at the reception started laughing. An indication that everyone was attentively listen to the maid-of-honor. "Luckily, I woke up and I see… that the world is… just as it should be, for my best friend has won the best man. Um, I didn't get you a gift. However. This is on loan until you two find your song. "

The band on stage started to play as Minako and Usagi started singing a familiar song for Haruka. A song that Michiru is willing to let go of.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,__  
><em>_When the world is cold,__  
><em>_I will feel a glow just thinking of you__  
><em>_And the way you look tonight.___

_You're lovely, with your smile so warm__  
><em>_And your cheeks so soft,__  
><em>_There is nothing for me but to love you,__  
><em>_And the way you look tonight._

Haruka just looked at Michiru's smiling face as Seiya took her hand and led her on the floor for a dance.

_With each word your tenderness grows,__  
><em>_Tearing my fears apart__  
><em>_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,__  
><em>_Touches my foolish heart.___

_Yes you're lovely, never, ever change__  
><em>_Keep that breathless charm.__  
><em>_Won't you please arrange it? __  
><em>_'Cause I love you__  
><em>_Just the way you look tonight._

s-s-s-s-s-s-s—s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

The people gathered the the front lawn of the Chiba estate to say goodbye to the couple. The bouquet was tossed by Haruka to the crowd of single women, intended for Michiru but Minako and Usagi was fast and literary split it between the two of them.

Michiru was following the flow of crowd as they all follow the couple, saying goodbye to them .

"Hey." Michiru felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Haruka. The bride hugged her maid-of-honor and bestfriend before saying goodbye and disappear once more amongst the crowd to join her husband.

s-s-ss-s-s-s-s-s-ss-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

People are still partying in the reception while the band plays as Michiru's phone ring.

"Hello, Taiki."

"Hey, gorgeous. Having a good time?"

"Not particularly, but I did what I came to do."

"What? You split them up?"

"No, I said good-bye."

"Good girl. I'm proud of you. I'd be prouder still if you were dancing."

"Hmm, I have a big plan for dancing . Just give me 30, 35 years."

"Mmm. The misery, the exquisite tragedy. The Susan Hayward of it all. I can just picture you there sitting alone at your table in your lavender gown."

"Did I tell you my gown was lavender?"

"Hair swept up. Haven't touched your cake. Probably drumming your fingernails on the white linen tablecloth. The way you do when you're really feeling down. Perhaps even looking at those nails, thinking. 'God. I should've stopped in all my evil plotting to have that manicure.' But it's too late now."

"George, I didn't tell you my dress was lavender." Michiru said as she tarted looking around her.

"Suddenly a familiar song." At the same moment, the band changed the song that they are playing.

The moment I wake up

Before you put on your makeup…

"…then you're off you chair in one exquisite movement. Wondering. Searching. Sniffing the wind like a dapple deer. Has god heard your little prayer? Will Cinderella dance again?" A if following an instruction, Michiru was doing everything that Taiki was saying.

"And then suddenly the crowds part." Miciru stood still as the crowd did part and revealed a Taiki on tux walking towards her, " And there he is, sleek, stylish. R-r-radiant with charisma. Bizarrely, he's on the telephone. But then, so are you. And he comes towards you. The moves of the jungle cat. And although you quite correctly sense that he is… possibly gay. Like most devastatingly handsome single men of his age are. You think. "What the hell…life goes on." Michiru started to smile brighter as Taiki took her phone and closed it. "Maybe there won't be marriage. Maybe there won't be sex. But, by God. There'll be dancing."

Michiru started laughing as Taiki started twirling her on the floor.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Thank you so much for reading… hope you'll all stick around for my next fic…Just for a preview below are some of the first lines for the next one..

()()()()()()()()()()()

"_Makoto why are you here inside the kitchen?"_

"_Can't you see am cooking?"_

"_Shouldn't you be doing inventory?"_

"_Well 'Ruka, as you can see, we haven't got any customers in a week. I can't do inventory if the business is stagnant." Makoto said before turning the tv on for the live broadcast of Tokyo Music Awards. "Cool! It's the Lights performing!"_


End file.
